This invention relates generally to a docking and mooring device and method for a boat. The presently known mooring device utilizes a line and a cleat wherein one end of the line is secured to a boat and the cleat is secured to a dock. Upon docking the boat, the other end of the line is wrapped around the cleat. This device does not in any way assist in docking the boat and merely provides a way to secure or anchor the boat, and then only after having a second party perform the act of securing the line. A boat operator does in some instances secure the line to the cleat, but he does so at considerable risk to his safety as he may have to jump to the dock or lean over the water.
It has also been observed that many boat operators, particularly in the wind or current, have a difficult time of properly approaching the dock. As a result, either the boat or the dock, or both, are damaged, or the operator may make several attempts before he safely brings the boat along side the dock. Reference to the art fails to disclose any method of properly docking or a device which aids in the mooring of a boat without leaving the boat or utilizing other parties to assist therein.